The prior art shows many devices that are used for imparting a vibration or pat to the mattress of an infant crib to soothe a baby or child and make them fall asleep. However, none of them are separate from the bed, mattress, or mattress grid itself.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved crib mattress patting device that is adjustable to the height of the mattress as the baby grows from the newborn to the toddler age.